


hanging in there

by fabrega



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: Avengers, surviving.





	1. Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one-word drabble prompts on twitter.

The supervillain isn't supposed to dodge Bucky's punch, and he's _definitely_ not supposed to grab Bucky and use his momentum to toss him off the roof. Bucky scrabbles for purchase, dangling desperately by only his metal fingertips, twenty-five stories up.

The supervillain cackles, villainously.

Sam swoops in, landing on the roof with a thump. There's a burst of gunfire. The cackling stops.

A moment later, Sam's face peers down over the roof's edge. "How you doin', Barnes? Hanging in there?"

"Fuck you, Wilson," Bucky says, but there's no malice in it. He lets Sam pull him back onto the roof.


	2. Anticipation

Nat slowly circles Steve on the sparring mat.

Steve waits, turning with her, trying to stay patient.

"You got somewhere to be, Rogers?" Nat gives him a sly half-smile.

Steve forces a nonchalant shrug.

"C'mon, the anticipation is the best part," Nat says. There's been so little joy in their lives, since Thanos. If this makes her smile, he can do this all day.

She lunges. They spar, _finally_. Despite Steve's best efforts, he ends up pinned on the mat, breathing hard, with Nat grinning down at him. He grins back.

(Then reality crashes back in, and the smiles fade.)


End file.
